worlds_end_bookfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Guard
The Silver Guard were once a proud and prestigious military force picked from the finest members of Labhruinn's citizenry. For over half a century, their sole purpose was the defense of the Great Tower of Labhruinn. The members of the Silver Guard were the elite defenders of the Great Tower when it stood within the city of Labhruinn. These guards manned the walls and gates that comprised the tower compound, as well as the Great Tower itself, and were responsible for the defense of that portion of the city walls as well. Many were skilled in both martial and magical fighting, which made the Silver Guard a small but formidable force. Members were recruited from among the best of the regular city guard (mainly those with magical aptitude). To become a member of the Silver Guard was an honor, though mainly a ceremonial post for most of its history, as the Great Tower was never challenged directly until the War of the Serpent. Woefully, the Silver Guard were wiped out by those attacking the city. The Silver Guard fought valiantly and to the last man, providing the mages of the Great Tower the time needed to prepare the powerful spells required to teleport everyone within it to safety. The last stand was made in the fortification atop Mage Point, called simply the Great Watchtower, which was their headquarters. The upper levels of this tower are now in near ruin, and it has been abandoned, as has most of the old Great Tower compound, and the whole area has been deemed off-limits by House Ambersight. It has been said that the ghosts of the fallen Silver Guard can be seen on some nights, still standing silent vigil at their posts atop the battlements and crenelations of the walls and towers that they once guarded. Others say that intrusion into these areas at night supposedly brings upon the wrath of the Spectres. Still others say that each year on the anniversary of the tower's fall that they can be seen enacting their last stand at the Great Watchtower. At least some of these tales are at least probable, as many of the Silver Guard perished in violent and horrible manners as a result of the attacks, especially those at the hands of the Warthorn Elves, and such deaths are known to sometimes bring about the creation of disembodied spirits, denied their passage to the afterlife in peace. A seldom heard story is that a few of the Silver Guard are rumored to yet remain, having escaped the Great Tower, or else were old and in retirement during the invasion, and thus survive to this day. They are said to be secretly training a new regiment of Silver Guard to serve as defenders for the Great Tower, hoping that it will one day be rebuilt. Whether this story started as something told to new recruits to the Labhruinn City Guard late at night in the barracks, or whether it began as guarded lore given to new initiates to the various secret societies that exist among the elite of Labhruinn is unknown, but it is certain to promote excellence among those groups, as aspirants strive to increase their skills with both blade and spell, hoping to be one of the chosen. Category:Army of Labhruinn Category:Battle of Labhruinn participants